


Hacked into your life forever *yandere*

by LokisBabyDollBride



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Hacker, Murder, Stalker, Yandere, personal assistant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisBabyDollBride/pseuds/LokisBabyDollBride
Summary: A group of friends get a invite to get an app from a friend who had moved away from them all. It was an app to download a personal assistance. At first they all loved it. But soon weird thing happen. Especially with Savanna. She seems to be having the worst problems. Her PA seems to be possessive of her. Hacking into her personal life. Is it just an app? Or something else?





	1. Chapter 1

I walked down the stairs of the old house. 

Fear filled me.

I looked at my flashlight as is flickered. 

No no no no.

 Dont you go out on me!

Oh God!

 I heard it!

I really need help!

Why did I download this stupid app!?

Please stop!

Leave me alone!

AHHHH!

 

(Cast)  
Emily Browning as Savanna  
Ricky Whittle as James  
Jason Momoa as Liam  
Miranda Kerr as Casey  
Kellan Lutz as Jack  
Jude Law as Damon *pa*

 

*I got the idea from the movie Bedeviled, and the games Simulacra, and Sarah is missing.*


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in the dinner that I was meeting my friends at. We came here every Saturday. But sadly we was down one person. Our dear friend Layla moved to England, where her family was originally from. 

We was al heartbroken to hear about the move. But it wasn't like we could do anything about it. But we all still come here every Saturday. 

I jumped as my phone vibrated. I looked at it. A request from Layla to download the app. I raised an eyebrow and unlocked my phone. I clicked on her text and opened the link. I was pulled into the App store, and saw that it was an actual thing. 

Layla even put  good review about it. 

I bit my lip as I read the details about it. 

I smiled as I looked up to see they all started walking over. I had a shift here, so when my shift ended I got a table and waited for them. 

I got up and hugged them all. 

There was James, the twenty-four year old African American man who was from England but moved here when he was a teen. I met him in my freshman year of high school. He was sweet and funny. Loving to crack jokes

 Then there was Liam. The now twenty eight year old biker. He was from Hawaii. Muwi  to be correct. He was a scary looking man but he had a heart of gold. I met him when I moved here in my senior year. He moved here when he turned twenty. 

 My best Friend Casey. The beautiful Casey. All the boys loved her, and all the girls envied her. She was  beautiful person inside and out. We have known each other for years. She was a pin pal of mine and when I moved here I was so happy to find her. She seemed to be unreachable to the males that fancied her. But then she met Jack.

Jack seemed like your typical douche jock. But in reality he was a gentlemen threw and threw. He was kind and funny. Head over heels in love with Casey who felt the exact same way for him. He was older then Casey by only a year at twenty six, and even though she use to crush on way older men, they loved each other to deeply.

Then there was me. Savanna. I was a plain looking twenty three year old girl who was the mouse of the group. I was the quiet, and shy one. The one boys over looked. I wanted to model for years now. But haven't really been noticed. 

We all sat down with me between the two big lugs, James and Liam, making me feel even smaller then my five foot one height. 

We all chatted and joked while we waited for our food. Then Casey mentioned something interesting. 

"So am I the only one who got the invite to install that PA app from Layla?" She asked. Jack nodded. "I got one as well." He said. "So did I. I was looking it over before you all arrived." I said. 

"Yeah I didn't know if I should download it." James said looking at his phone. Liam nodded in agreement, which is surprising, the two don't really get along all the time. I guess they haven't figured out who the Alpha of the group is yet.

"I downloaded it. It takes awhile to upload but it is good so far. The voice is a hot British voice." She gave me a wink. Jack looked at her making her giggle and kiss his cheek. "Don't worry babe. You're the only man for me." She giggled, making him smile boyishly and kiss her sweetly.

I smiled and looked at my phone. Wondering if I should install the app. 

We all talked about things that have been going on in life, and then when we was finished I headed home to my little apartment. 

___

I sat on the floor beside my bed and looked at the phone on my bed. On the screen was the app download page. Waiting for me to hit the 'install' button. 

Should I do it?

Taking a deep breathe I tapped the install button and let it load.

I went and took a shower with my CD radio playing in the background as the app loaded. When I walked back it was finished. 

A blue screen with a faded white center appeared.

"Welcome to your Personal Assistant. ForeverFriend."Appeared. 

I clicked on it and soon the words 'State your name' appeared. So I did as asked. "Savanna." I said into the microphone of the phone. 

Then a deep voice filled the room. 

"Hello Savanna. I'm Damon, your Personal Assistant." 

If only we never accepted the app.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat and looked at the phone. Damon? For a voice... I guess that's an ok name for a robot voice. Not like I knew of a lot of robot names if any.

"Um hi Damon." It was awkward to talk to my phone when I'm not calling someone. "'Now that I know each other. Please take a picture of yourself so I know who you are.'" He said. 

Soon my camera came on with the selfie already on. I took a deep breathe and got into my selfie model mode. I gave a small smile and took the picture. I looked at the picture and hit ok.

A swishing sound was made and soon the blue screen came back on. "'Very beautiful.'" Damon said, making me blush. I know its just a app but I wasn't very use to getting called beautiful. 

"'Now that I know what you look like. I think we will get along very well. Now please give me a moment to sync everything into my databases.'" Then the screen went black and a loading circle came on. 

I bit my lip and put my phone down. I decided to go to bed. 

I plugged in my phone and since I got a shower I decided to get dressed for bed. 

I threw my towel on my bed and grabbed my over sized tshirt, before climbing into my bed. Turning on the tv I called for my dog Lola and my cat Lizzy. 

The two got onto the bed and snuggled with me as I turned on a movie to watch before I fall asleep not knowing my phone was done and someone was watching me threw the camera of my phone.

 

____

 

A man was sitting in a dark room. The only light in the room was the multiple computer screens. Multiple different people was on the screen. 

The man... no monster grins as the screens all turn to one picture. The picture of a tiny beautiful girl changing. Not knowing she was being watched. Not knowing she was marked. 

Not knowing she was being lusted after by multiple men, now including the monster himself.

She had just installed his app that he uses to get victims from.

His victims make him stronger and more powerful. 

She and her friends have downloaded his app and soon all their souls will be devowered. 

He looked at the girl again as she climbed into the bed moving from his sight. He had grown hard seeing her naked. She looked so innocent and pure. 

He touched himself to release the pressure. He stopped when he heard her pray to God before turning the lights off so that her tv was the only light in the house he supposed. 

"Keep praying princess. You're mine now." He said with a evil grin.

 

A evil laughter filled the air.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting some new Characters.   
> Kyle: Kyle Gallner   
> Lisa; Amanda Seyfried  
> Kim: Megan Fox

I woke up the next morning. I put on a black sports bra and a yellow shirt with black jeans . I put some of my hair up and then fed the animals before heading to work. I went to my car and started it up.   
I groaned hearing the annoyingly dreadfull sound of the engine not starting. "No no no no no. Dont do this to me." I begged trying again to make my car start, Laying my forehead on the wheel.  
No such luck.  
"Damn it!" I shouted slapping the wheel. I called my work and told them that I will be a bit late cause my car wouldn't start. My boss laughed. He always told me to get a new car cause my old van would break down on me leaving me stranded in the middle of nowhere one day.  
When I hung up on my boss, I called Liam. "'What's up princess.'' He answered. "I need a ride. Baby broke down on me." I said. "'I'll have James pick your car up, I'll take you to work. Give me about five to ten minutes.'" He said.  
I agreed and hung up. I sighed and looked at my phone. "Hey Damon?" I tried. Soon the blue screen came up. "Yes Savanna?" It asked. "Can you show me something funny on youtube?" I asked.   
"Of course." It said and soon my YouTube app appeared and a video started playing. After ten minutes of watching somethings to keep me entertained while I waited, two vehicles pulled up.   
One was a tow truck, the other was motorcycle.   
James was in the tow truck and Liam was on the bike.   
I smiled and put my phone away as I got up. I walked to the two of them and hugged them both. "Thank you both for coming. I really owe you guys." I said when I pulled away from the hugs. "Don't worry about it. We'll get Baby all better." James said going to hook up my van to the tow.  
I sighed and walked to the bike. Liam handed me a helmet to wear and I put it on. I waited for him to climb on before getting on behind him and wrapping my arms around his waist.   
He started up the bike and we rode of to my job. Layla and I worked here together at Moe's Diner. She had a group of friends here but I wasn't close with them. But I knew them and hung out with them on breaks. But that was it.   
Their friendly people but they was her friends, not mine.   
Her boyfriend Kyle worked here as well. I didn't like him very much. Never did. Something just seemed off about him to me. He always acted like someone was out to get him.  
But I tried to be friendly with him since she broke up with him and left for England. He was really in love with her.   
I hugged Liam goodbye and headed inside greeting the people there.   
I grabbed my apron and notepad before clocking into the system.   
I knew that I didn't need to work here. None of my friends needed to work. Our families had good money. But we all wanted to make our own money.   
____  
I sat down with a plate of cheese quesadillas and salsa. Kyle, and two other coworkers sat down with me for our break. "So did you get the request from Layla?" Lisa asked. I nodded. "Yeah. I downloaded it. Its so cool. He does everything for me but married me." Kim said.  
"Yeah I downloaded it. I tried to call Layla about it, but she didn't answer. Have you guys heard from her in awhile?" Kyle asked.   
I thought about it. I haven't really heard from her since a week after she moved. She called me to tell me that she's all unpacked and bored. That she wanted me to come fly over so I can hang out with her again.   
But after that I didn't hear anything.   
"No not in a long time." I said. "She's only been gone for three months." Lisa said. "She called me a month ago. She sounded strange, like she was scared of something. But she had to get off the phone before she could explain any thing else." Kyle said.  
"She did tell us that it was an old place. Maybe it was storming and she was hearing things. You know how she hated thunder storms. Or any storm to be better put." Lisa said, rubbing his back.   
He sighs but nods, but to me he looked like he didn't believe the words she said.   
I sighed and finished my food, before going back to work. I wanted to go get my car and go home.


	5. Chapter 5

After work I walked over to Kyle. "Hey Kyle.. .Can I get a ride to a friends shop? They are working on my car that broke down this morning." I asked. "I also wanted to talk to you." I said.  
He looked up at me and nodded. "Sure." He said. I smiled. "Thanks." I grabbed my things and walked to his car with him. "Its a bit messy I'm sorry." He said.   
"It' s fine. You should see my van." I joked with a small chuckled. He gave a small smile and we got in. He started the car and drove off. I told him the place I needed to go. "So what did you want to talk about?" He asked.  
"How are you doing?" I asked. He shrugged. "As good as I can be after having the girl I loved for two years dump me and move so far away." He sighed out. I nodded. "When you last spoke to her, you said she was scared?" I asked.   
He nodded. "I didn't hear any thunder. But that doesn't mean there wasn't, but I don't think that's what it was." He said. I nodded. "Here we are." He said pulling in. It was obvious that he was done with the conversation.   
He never really was much of a talker.   
I offered him some gas money but he refused. "I know you would do the same for me.. .Even if you don't like me." He said. I opened my mouth but he gave me a sad smile and drove off.  
I sighed and walked inside.   
I saw James and Liam doing separate jobs on my van. "Hey boys. Having fun?" I asked walking up to the fridge they had there. I grabbed a beer out of it and opened it, taking a sip.  
I sat down on a seat watching them. They stopped working and looked at me.  
"You going to pay for that?" Liam asked with grin wiping his hands off. "I brought dinner for yo guys as payment." I said holding up the food bag. They grinned and nodded.   
I got up and went to their little table that they eat on and where they hang out when ever I came over with food. I sat the food bag down and got the boxes out. Placing them on the table I sat down to eat with them.  
"So what's wrong with my baby?" I asked as they both sat down.   
"Your engine is messed up and old. We ordered a new one. Should be here either tomorrow or after." James told me. I groaned. "I have to work every day this week. I need my car." I said. "One of us can take you." Liam said.   
I gave them a small smile. "And I'll bring the food?" I asked. They grinned and nodded. I sighed and nodded.   
We all dug into the food. Liam got a call. "James can I get a ride home?" I asked. He nodded. I waved at Liam who sadly waved back.   
James and I walked outside to his car. I leaned against he car and looked at him. "So what do I owe for the engine?" I asked. He shook his head. "Bring us food." He said. I rolled my eyes. "I'm serious." I said.  
He chuckles. "So am I. Now get in the car." He said. I huffed and rolled my eyes again, listening. "If you keep rolling your eyes there going to get stuck." He teased getting into the drivers seat.   
I stopped my self from rolling my eyes again.  
"Then I wont have to look at your smug face." I said. He laughed. "And miss my sexiness?" He teased. We both laughed.  
When I got home I hugged James goodbye and then walked inside to be greeted by my fur babies. I chuckled and gave them a quick rub and feeding them, before getting a shower and then heading to bed.  
I walked into the bed room and threw the towel into the hamper and got dressed into a nightgown and some panties. I went to go get some water and then headed back to the bedroom.   
I climbed into the bed.   
I turned my tv on and set a timer as I got comfy. I called for my babies and they came running to get into bed with me.  
I smiled at their love for me and fell asleep after saying my protective prayer.  
____

*Monster's POV* 

I watched as the girl, Savanna, naked as the day she was born again.   
Normally I wouldn't be as lustful for humans as I am with her. Yes there are times when I need to release some sexual tension and at first that's all I thought was wrong. But then again...  
She is the most... innocent and purest of all my victims.   
I just might keep you alive a bit longer then the others my dear.


	6. Chapter 6

I walked into the diner to start working. I smiled at the boss, Mr. Moe himself. I put on an apron and headed into the kitchen. I started making dough while I listened to my music. I sang along as I made baked goods. I do this every other morning cause that's how long they last.  
But today we had a big order for certain things so I came in even earlier to make them.   
I liked baking it was fun to make things like this and have people love them. A lot of people come with orders of my baked goods.   
I checked my apple pie before putting in the carrot cakes and cinnamon rolls. As they baked, I worked on the croissants. I put a fresh honey butter on them to make them sweeter. Once they was made I made buiscets.   
I soon took everything out of the oven, let some cool and then put things away and some into boxes for the order. I then started on making the breads. I looked at the time. Seven am. One hour till opening.   
I got here at five this morning.   
I smiled when I saw a cup of Starbucks hot chocolate. I took a small little break to take a drink. I let the chocolaty minty beverage warm my over worked and tired body.   
I smiled at Moe. "Thank you Moe." I said. He smiled and nodded. "When your done with the baking get yourself something to eat." He ordered fatherly. I smiled and nodded. "Yes sir." I said with a mock salute.  
He chuckled and I heard him mumble that I was a cheeky brat. I chuckled at him and went back to work with a final sip of the hot drink.   
____

I flopped into a chair with a huff. I was supposed to do the delivery but since I have no vehicle, Lisa took the job of delivery. I rubbed my back and rolled my neck. All the hours of baking does take a lot out of you.  
I had already finished my hot chocolate and had made myself a plate of French toast that I made with my homemade cinnamon bread. I made some scrambled eggs that had cheddar cheese, bacon, hash browns, and onions.   
I got into my meal. When I baked, I didn't work a whole shift, just make the bread. I come back in if I need to make more. I called James to come get me. I got my check and half of the tip for the delivery.  
I then walked out to the car when I was finished, and James came for me. We stopped at a fast food place and I got lunch for them. I had gotten a thing of a mixed baked box from work as well.  
I arrived and waved at Liam who was making orders. He waved back and went back to work. I see he was using Damon as well. Guess he did download the app.  
I sat down. I was so sore and tired. I have been lifting heave heavy containers of dough, and food. I just wanted to go home.  
Liam walked over when he was done. "Sorry about that." He s aid hugging me. I whimpered as he hugged me a bit to tightly. He looked at me and apologized.   
"Did my engine come in?" I asked. He nodded. "I got up early to pick it up." He said. I smiled and nodded. "Great. Thank you." I said.   
I waited a bit while they worked on my van and my phone rang. It was Moe. I needed to fill in for a waitress. She called in sick and was headed to urgent care.  
I sighed and agreed. "I'll take you." Liam said. I gave him a grateful smile and tiredly walked to his bike. I looked at the bike he was working on. He had found it broken apart in the junk yard and wanted to fix it up.  
It was his pride to make it a great ride.  
I wanted to go home but they needed help. So when I arrived I put on a smile and went to work.  
__

At the end of the night I whipped down the tables and chairs. I have been working all day. Moe walked up to me. "Take the day off tomorrow Savvy. You've earned it." He said. I gave him a tired smile and nods.  
Music to my ears.  
I walked out and saw Liam. I smiled and hopped onto the bike, wrapping my arms around his large waist as best as I could and laid my head onto his back after I put the helmet on. I was so tired.  
When I got home I ate some left overs and got into bed. I didn't even change. I slipped my shoes and socks off. I took my bra off and just laid there. I groaned when I forgot to feed my babies and groaned again getting up to feed them.  
I fed them and went back to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

I walked inside the garage. My van has been fixed for a month now and it worked great. I saw Liam working on bikes. "Is it running yet?" I asked. He looked over at me with a grin, and revved the engine.  
I nodded pursing my lips. "I see you have fixed it." I said. "Yeah stubborn but I got it to purr." He said standing and walking over to tower over me.   
I looked up at him blushing a bit at how close we were. He had a look in his eyes but I couldn't decipher what it was. "Oh hey babe."  
I looked over at James standing at the door. I smiled and walked over to him. "Hey. I brought food." I told. I pointed to the table with the food bags. He smiled and nodded.  
I looked down. Feeling both of their eyes on me was almost to much. I don't know why. I have been friends with them for a long time. Why am I now just feeling this way.  
Is it cause of what Casey said?  
I think back to what she said while we was shopping the other day.

____

"So , when are you going to chose between Liam and James?" She asked as we sat down with our smoothies. I choked on my strawberry orange banana smoothie and looked at her with wide eyes.  
"What are you talking about?" I asked. She rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Like you don't see the way they look at you." She gave me a grin. "You sly bitch. Got two sexy guys after you." I felt my face heat up.  
"Shut up. I don't. They don't like me like that." I said, making her laugh at me. "Oh please. the two look at you in different ways. Sometimes like there in a dream. Or sometimes like they want to devower you. Who better to give your virginity to then them. I'm sure they'll be gentle." She said nudging me with a wink.  
By now, my whole face and neck was red. I playfully shoved her. "Shut up!" I shouted. She laughed. "You are to innocent for your own good. Who knows. Maybe they'll share you. That's kind of kinky to think about it. But as they say the innocent type are the more kinky type so it fits. If you know what I mean." She said.   
I got up. "I'm going." I said. She laughed and followed me. 

____

Now that I am looking at them. They are both very handsome men. They are my type, since I like my men kind, funny, caring, and strong enough to protect me. They fit that perfectly.   
I rubbed my face. "Imma go. I am recording a song today and want to get it edited." I said. They looked confused. "Why so early?" Liam asked.   
I wanted out of here to get my thoughts together. And my emotions.   
I looked at the two. "You do look a bit flushed." James walked over and felt my forehead with his large warm hand. I felt my face heat up more.   
"You do feel warm. Lets get you home." He said. I backed away. "No I am ok. Its just hot out." I said rushed. They looked concerned.  
A part of me felt bad for pushing them away. But I didn't want to embarrass myself. And with my dumb luck I would accidently ask if they both had feelings for me, and ruin our friendships when they say no.  
"Imma head home, do the song and eat food while binging Hannibal. I'll be fine. I'm just hot." I said. They nodded. "Ok. But tell us if anything happened." Liam said walking over.  
Now the two of them stood over me, looking t me with their deep eyes. I felt like I was going to burst with words any second so I grabbed my bag and ran out.  
I must've looked like a lunatic to them.  
___

I arrived home and went to my laptop. I pulled the recording app on my phone and soon started singing the song I wrote.   
"'Where did you go?  
Where did you go, my mystery  
You left me alone  
You left me to drown in misery  
I can't feel no pain  
I can't feel nothing but memories  
So Where are you now?  
Why would you want to leave me to  
Go sleep in the clouds and dream still shine and down on me  
And pieces underneath

Cause half of me is gone  
Half of me is gone  
Half of me is gone  
Half of me is gone

You took my heart  
You took the purest part of me  
You left me alone  
You made me my own worst enemy  
Lost in the world  
Searching for how we used to be  
When you are there  
When only you could carry me back to  
Where we started  
Before I got so brokenhearted  
Before you took the best of me

Cause half of me is gone  
Half of me is gone  
Half of me is gone  
Half of me is gone

Baby please wake up  
Baby please wake up for me now  
Uhhhhh Uh  
Uhhhhh Uh '"  
When I finished I plugged my phone to my laptop to edit the guitar and bit of drums to the lyrics I had already done. I let it load and took a shower while it finished.   
When I came back I unplugged my phone and went to eat some leftovers for lunch while I rewatch Hannibal. I loved this show. I must've watched it a hundred times.   
When I got to season two I heard my phone ring. It was Liam.   
I sighed. I didn't want to talk to him or James. I hadn't gotten my feelings together yet.   
But I stupidly answer the call, cause I knew he would keep calling till I answered the phone. "Hey Liam." I greeted. "'Hey Princess. Have you had dinner yet?'" He asked. I raised an eye brow and looked at the time.   
Holy crap its five.   
I heard his deep chuckle.   
"'I'll take that as a no. Open the door.'" He said.   
He's here?!  
I looked down at my pajamas.   
I blushed and went to the door to look threw the peephole.  
Fuck!  
Both are here!  
"'Open the door we don't care how you're dressed.'" Its like he knew what I was thinking. It was kinda creepy.  
I sighed and opened the door putting on a smile. But it grew smelling pizza.  
I invited them in and they sat on the couch with me. "Restart season one." Liam begged. I chuckled. They are the one who got me into the show.  
"If we are binging this show we need to start from the beginning." James said, Liam nodded in agreement.   
I sighed and nodded restarting the show.   
___

Soon the part where Alana and Hannibal hook up came on. It was uncomfortable to me. I looked up feeling eyes on me and blushed seeing that both Liam and James was looking at me.  
"Whats wrong?" I asked nervously.  
Liam reached over and paused the show and went back to looking at me. I kept trying to look between them but it was almost to much.  
"What has been going on Sav?" Liam asked. I shook my head shyly. "I don't know what.." James interrupted me. "Yes you do. You have been acting weird lately." He said.   
"I don't know guys. I'm fine." I tried. "You normally become goofy at this scene and now you're blushing and looking away from the screen. Tell us what's wrong." Liam said concerned.   
When I didn't answer I was put on Liam's lap and unable to move my arms. Oh no.  
Soon I bursted out laughing as James tickled me.  
I squirmed and tried to move out of the way. "Tell us Sav." Liam ordered.  
"Casey said you two liked me!" I shouted.   
You could hear a pin drop from another room, it was so silent.   
James had stopped tickling me, and Liam still held me.   
"She said that you two liked me and I don't believe her, but now I don't know how to feel about it." I said, looking down. "I didn't want to ruin our friendship or make things awkward between the three of us." I admitted.   
I felt my chin be lifted and soon lips land on mine. My eyes shot open seeing James kissing me. Before I can return the kiss, he pulled away and my lips were recaptured by Liam's.   
When he pulled away I was still in shock. "She was right." Was the first words out of my mouth, making them laugh and nod.  
I shook the shock from my head and stood up to look at the two on my couch. "Wait this makes it so much harder on me." I said. They looked at each other and then back at me. "How?" They asked at the same time.  
"Cause now that I know you both like me, that means I'll have to pick one of you and ruin the friendship with the other. It's to much pressure on me, and I don't want to hurt either of you." I said.  
They reached out and had me sit in between them. "What if you didn't have to chose one of us?" Liam asked. I looked at him shocked. "You mean I date both of you?" I choked out. He grinned and nodded.  
"We can make it work. You see us all the time. We take turns kissing you. Not getting jealous of the other. It would make it easier on you." James said, as I felt his lips on my neck, making me gasp and relax on his lap that I didn't even relies that he moved me to.   
Soon Liam's lips were back on mine, and this time I was able to kiss him back.   
"So is it yes?" Liam asked against my lips. I nodded just wanting to kiss one of them.

 

____

A evil non human growl was heard.   
"How dare she do this!" A shout was heard and then the sound of glass breaking was heard right after.  
"No. She is just confused. They forced themselves onto her. Once I have her she will understand. She will understand that only I can give her the attention I know she craves." The voice said.   
He looked at his screen that had the recording of the song his little victim sang, with a grin.   
Oh he had more plans now for her to make him stronger.   
The stronger he got the sooner he can have her.   
"Let the games begin little song bird."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A horrifying moment

I was walking threw town. I had just gotten off work and was going to the store. I wanted to get some pet food for my baby and get some things to make for quick meals.   
As I got to the store my phone rang. It was Lisa?   
I gave a friendly wave to a regular who worked at the store as he passed me as I answered my phone.   
"Lisa? We missed you at work." I answered. "Savanna? I'm so sorry I didn't know who to call. I'm so scared!" She said. She sounded frantic. Terrified.  
"Lisa. Slow down. Tell me what's going on?" I asked. "Can you come over please! I need someone!" She sobbed. "Yeah. I'm on my way now." I told her, running to my car.   
I got in and drove off. "Lisa. What ever you do, do not hang up. I'm on my way." I told her. "Please.. It's..." The phone went dead.  
"Fuck." Her phone must've died.   
I pulled into her house and something inside me told me that it wasn't safe. That I shouldn't go in there.  
But I swallowed that fear and ran inside. The door was unlocked.  
"Lisa!" I called. I saw that the lights were off so I couldn't see much. I turned my flash light on my phone. "Lisa! Its Savanna!" I called out. Maybe she's hiding. I know that if I was as scared as she sounded on the phone, I would've hid as well.  
I went around upstairs. "Lisa!" I kept calling. I went to her room and when I opened the door. I kept looking around. I knew that if someone had broken in, I shouldn't be yelling out where I was. But I wanted to make sure Lisa knew that she was here and that she can come out if she was hiding.  
"Come on Lisa! I'm here to get you out of here!" I shouted out. I huffed and made my way around the upstairs.   
Seeing no one I went back down the stairs and went to the basement. Seeing nothing still. I walked out to call Lisa's phone once more.   
"Savanna." I yelped and turned to see Lisa standing there.  
She looked paler then normal. I lifted her face to look at me. Her eyes looked terrified. "Lisa. Look at me. Tell me what's going on." I ordered gently. She looked at me. "Don't trust it. It's everywhere." She said.  
"What is?" I asked. She looked over my shoulder and screamed in fear. I looked over and saw nothing. "Lisa? There isn't anything there. Talk to me. You're scaring me." I said worriedly. "He's here!" She said jerking me off her and ran back inside. "I have to stop him!" She said as she went inside.  
I ran after her, following her upstairs to her room.   
She looked at me with fear, and then it went black.  
___

When I came to my head was pounding and my head was bleeding. I looked around me and saw that it looked like I had been thrown onto a table, shattering it.  
My lungs and back hurt as I got up.  
"Ugh God. Lisa!" I called. Did she push me? I wondered to myself.   
I dizzily walked out of the room and went once more to look for her, calling for Lisa. She had to be here somewhere. She wouldn't have left me here like this after begging for my help would she?  
I made my way to the ground floor and saw that the whole house was a mess. Things scattered everywhere.   
"Lisa? Come on I'm hurt, bleeding and scared. I need stitches but I'm not leaving you here like this you need help now lets go!" I shouted.  
I looked to see that the basement door was now opened and tried to not stumble down the steps. "Lisa. Please." I begged.   
I froze as I finally noticed that the steps felt wet. I looked down and saw that there was red on it. It was cold. My fear grew.  
"Lisa?" I heard my voice quiver in fear.  
I saw a trail of blood. I felt my body make its own way to where the red trail lead me.   
I gasped in fear and shock letting out a scream.  
There laid Lisa.   
Dead.  
Twisted in a horrible, unhuman way.   
I quickly ran out of the house and went to the neighbors home.  
Slamming my hands and fists against the door. Screaming for help.  
This couldn't be real!  
____

About an twenty minutes later, I found myself sitting in the back of an ambulance getting looked over. The paramedics told the cops I was in shock still so they left me alone to settle down.  
"Savanna!" I heard. I looked up to see James and Liam. The cops tried to stop them from getting threw but they ended up at my side.  
"What happened?" Liam asked. Tears filled my eyes and I felt myself start to shake as the sight of Lisa's twisted corpse appeared in my minds eye once more.  
I looked up and saw them carry Lisa's body out, and I shoved the, aside and threw up everything in my body. I was racked with dry heaves. I then blacked out once more.

_____

When I came to once again I was in a hospital room.  
I winced as I tried to sit up.   
"Hey easy now. Your pretty banged up." I looked up to see a doctor looking me over.   
"You have a bruised spine, and two fractured ribs. You also have a concussion. Do you remember what happened to you?" He asked me. I nodded trying to stay calm as I remembered everything once more.  
"She's dead isn't she?" I asked. The doctor sighed sadly and nodded. "Yes. I'm afraid she is. There is some people who are here to see you and officers want to talk to you." He said. I figured as much. I'm the last person to see Lisa alive. Well other then the person who killed her.  
"I'm able to see them. I'll be ok." I said. He nodded and left the room.   
Soon both James and Liam ran inside my room and hugged me.   
"Boys I can't breathe." I wheezed out. They let me go as two officers and a man in a suit walked in.  
"Hi miss. I am detective Marty Williams. I have a few question to ask you about what happened. Are you able to tell me what happened?" He asked sitting and pulling out a notebook.  
I nodded. "Yes sir."  
I took a deep breath. My head was killing me. I then started telling them what happened.   
"She seemed and looked so terrified. But I.. If I had grabbed her and forced her into my car and taken her away from her house, she might still be alive right now. Have you caught the guy? Was he still in the house?" I asked.  
"There was no one in the house." The detective said. "So the killer is still out there?" I asked. The three people looked at me. "You said that she called you. That's why you went over to her house. Correct?" He asked. "Yes I just told you that." I said getting annoyed.  
My head was pounding and my body hurt.  
The detective looked at James and Liam. "Where you two there?" He asked them. "No sir. We was at our shop." James said. "Any one who can confirm your whereabouts?" He asked.   
Liam crossed his large arms.   
"Yeah. Our camera's and our customers." Liam said. "And who are you two to Miss. Ronan?" He asked. "We're dating her." James said smugly. The officers and detective looked at us three in shock. The detective cleared his throat.  
"Umm. Ok.. Well. I will be in contact with you. Get well soon Miss Ronan." He said. I nodded and the officers left with him.  
James and Liam left to go get me food and let me rest a bit.


End file.
